Dungeon Shipping
by GalWivAGunblade
Summary: Otogi is getting bored with his relationship with Honda, and an email from Industrial Illusions gives him an idea... PegasusOtogi Hontogi


Title: Dungeon Shipping

Author: galwivagunblade

Summary: Otogi is getting bored with his relationship with Honda, and an email from Industrial Illusions gives him an idea... PegasusOtogi

Pairings: My first attempt at dungeon shipping (Otogi-x-Pegasus pairing). Quite surprised there weren't any of these (I tried all variations on search) as its quite obvious these two would hit it off.

Warnings: Lemons in all varieties. This will include undetailed cyber sex, phone sex, wet dreams, the whole shaboolah... (Otogi: what the fuck does that mean?? GWG: silence mortal. Pegasus: that's right, let the pretty lady speak.) Anyway, this is set in America, with Japanese names because it's easier to Americanize life, also I need Tristan to not understand Japanese, so what the hey. (I am from merry old England :D it sucks ruler!)

General: wrote this when struggling to write next chapter of "Devlin". Inspiration struck. So I thwacked it right back with a newspaper and a creepy yaoi

A result I got on quizilla that inspired me:

Dungeonshipping - One is on the rebound, the other worships the ground he walks on. Certainly you'd think you're a match made in Heaven. There are enough quirks to go around and you strive to garner attention from the masses to fuel your overripe egos. Go you.

As per usual for Saturday mornings, Otogi came to crashed on the sofa, head leaning comfortably on Honda's neck. Honda was easier to sleep on than the sofa, he reflected. He rolled off his idiot koibito, plugged the headphones into the TV and flicked it on.

"_Everybody wants to be a Master_

_Everybody wants to show their skill_

_Everybody wants to get there faster_

_Make their way to the top of the hill_

_Each time you try gonna get just a little bit better_

_Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder.." _

Otogi wasn't too sure why he was watching pokémon, but boy, he was. He sighed and tugged the TV around, facing the computer. Then he sat down, and flicked the little switch on.

"PIKA!!" Otogi glanced at the screen. Pikachu was standing on ash's head. He sighed again and turned the TV off, plugging headphones into the speakers of his computer.

He clicked on the media player icon. Three times. Nothing happened. Then the screen was taken over by about 12 audio-playing-devices at once. He snarled, and clicked 11 off. He thwacked the play button, letting Gackt's Vanilla assault his tired ears.

"_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist _

_Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru _

_Boku wa junsui na terrorist _

_Kimi no omou ga mama ni _

_Kakumei ga okiru"_

Otogi growled and loaded up his email page.

"_Koi ni shibarareta specialist _

_Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku _

_Ai wo tashikametai egoist _

_Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai,"_

24 new messages?? What the hell? He clicked on one that looked promising. No, from Anzu. Curse Anzu and her stupid forwards. Curse Anzu anyway, simply for being Anzu. He hit the delete button.

"_Kimi no kao ga toozakaru _

_Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni"_

'Industrial illusions? What the hell? Oh, it can wait.'

"_Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru Ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku _

_Kuruoshii kurai Ni nareta kuchibiru ga _

_Toke au hodo Ni _

_Boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla_

_...Nante kidorisugi _

_Sonna cool Na kimi wa plastic _

_Atsui manazashi Ni wa ecologist _

_Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

_Yugande iku kimi no kao ga _

_Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni..."_

Otogi couldn't help it, he was boogying as he deleted about 19 useless emails.

Then he read one from Jounouchi. As usual, a list of anecdotes. This one was good. He giggled, and flicked down one. From.... "MaoRyuujijigglypufffanclub242".... Mao. Oh yes. His sort of girlfriend, who he'd left behind.

"_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku _

_Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga _

_Kotoba nante mou _

_Kimi to boku not burning love_

_Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba _

_Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka _

_Ah sora ni chiribamerareta _

_Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku"_

He ignored this, downloaded the pictures she had sent him. Depicting a sweet looking oriental girl, cosplaying as Madison from card captor sakura ((AN: note the usage of the proper name. glares at dubbed card captors)) , but her hair was still lilac, with silver streaks. Her eyes shone piercingly emerald in all the photos, and Otogi smiled slightly at her glomping a guy in a kero suit.

The he clicked the "next" button. From II, asking him to attend a "casual meeting" about the future of DDM. Otogi grinned. A full Cheshire cat smirk painted itself across thin lips.

"_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail _

_Kuyashii kurai ni _

_Kimi ni hamatteru no ni _

_A crew sees crying knees _

_I wanna need. Not betray!_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo _

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga .."_

Today at 6.30. Dinner. Hm, classy. Otogi made a mental note to take medicine. He had a strange, irritable stomach. He could eat most things, but occasionally he would vomit up things. Orange juice, in particular, caused him much trouble. Anyway, enough of the digression. Otogi sweated as he thought.

"_Toke au hodo ni _

_Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da...."_

The song ended, but Otogi didn't notice.

What did casual mean?? Would he be expected to dress up? Well, he decided he would wear his trademark red and black number... far from what he was wearing yesterday, a Japanese pokémon t-shirt showing a jolly Gengar, and some tight blue jeans.

He shrugged, and turned up his media player, now blaring out Dir En Grey's Aoi Tsuki.

Otogi clicked up the email again. There was another address, linked from a little winking avatar of the toon black magician girl.

He highlighted the text in the "to" box, on outlook express, and pasted it into his "add contact" bit on msn.

# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '# '

Honda rolled over, groaning. He had fallen asleep on the sofa again. But, as usual, Otogi was wide awake and on the computer.

The TV was showing beyblade, but the volume was off. Honda grumbled some more and put a pillow over his head. He heard Otogi giggle at something. He glanced out from underneath his cushion, and was pretty sure that Otogi had the webcam on. That is, he had his hair brushed and neat, and had his evangelion emblem shirt on.

He was obviously going for the "I just rolled out of bed, and damn am I fine" look. In Honda's eyes it was working. The brunette ran hand through his hair, pulled a shirt on and wandered over to look at his ebony-haired flat mate. He was giggling more, and typing. It was an English keyboard, but whatever language that was he was tapping in.... well, it sure wasn't English.

'who are you talking to?' Honda grunted sleepily. He recognized the window of MSN messenger, and Otogi's display picture.

'nani kore? Nan demo nai, honta ni.' Not only did Otogi say this really fast, he said it without looking away from the screen. ["what's this? it's nothing, really]

'ENGLISH!' Honda belted Otogi with a throw pillow. He groaned. 'Honda... really, it's nothing. I just met someone cool, we're chatting about elegant gothic Lolita. That's an anime.... you know the one with the lace skirt and the big boots?'

The hippo of Honda's memory wallowed. 'oh yeah. Ok, I'm gonna go shower.'

Otogi smiled and waved.

He glanced back at the screen.

"who the hell was that?"

Otogi remembered. The webcam. Damn.

He leant over the keys and decided on English.

'that's my flat mate. _Urusei baka_.' [stupid idiot]

"oh, ok. So, what else do you like?"

Otogi pondered this. 'I like.....' he typed about 5 lines of dots, then erased them grinning. He had an idea. 'I like pokes nose YOOOOU!!!! he tapped in.

"oh, jolly good. Well, I guess I like you too."

Otogi grinned. 'enough to send a photo? hint hintity HINT!!'

"fine."

Otogi's grin only grew as an image flashed on screen. He laughed, and typed in a Jounouchi-esque comment. 'you hot!! n.n'

Ok, anyone want me to continue this? crickets chirp damn those crickets. lets off explosive

Otogi: flies past screen on fire LEAVE A REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!


End file.
